Les enfants des ténèbres
by CloSephi - SoRiku
Summary: Lorsqu'un enfant avec un coeur possédant une lumière pure, un enfant au coeur des ténèbres né aussi. Mais ceux-ci sont extrémement rare c'est pourquoi, par peur des ténèbres les enfants issues des ténèbres sont emprisonés. SoRiku; VenVan; AkuRoku; Zakkura; Joshua/Neku... Il y a du YAOI donc pas d'HOMOPHOBES!
1. Prologue

Tous les personnages sont à Square Enix ainsi que les lieux.

**COUPLE YAOI DONC BOY X BOY!**

**HOMOPHOBES PASSEZ VOTRE CHEMIN!**

Résumé : Lorsqu'un enfant avec un coeur possédant une lumière pure, un enfant au coeur des ténèbres né aussi. Mais ceux-ci sont extrémement rare c'est pourquoi, par peur des ténèbres les enfants issues des ténèbres sont emprissonés.

Bon et bien si vous idolez Kairi et tout le reste je ne vous conseille pas trop de lire...

Les couples principaux seront SoRiku et VenVan. Il y aura aussi du Zakkura et du Akuroku.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Les enfants des ténèbres**

**Prologue**

Sora jouait avec ses amis d'enfances, Seplhi, Tidus et Wakka. Ils jouaient encore à la guerre. Mais le problème, c'était qu'ils étaient toujours tous les trois ensemble contre le brun. Donc Sora perdait à chaque fois. Il était à terre, assis, une mine boudeuse et les bras croisés exprimaient son mécontentement.

« Allez Sora ! Ce n'est qu'un jeu. » Ria la seule fille se vantant de chaque victoire.

« Un jour, je serais avec quelqu'un qui pourrai tous vous battre ! En même temps. » Répliqua-t-il. Il essuya son front car le soleil tapait fort ce jour-là. Sora était un habitant de Destiny Island, une île qui n'avait aucun contact avec l'extérieur. Il était un garçon comme les autres... il allait à l'école, avait des amis, et même une personne qu'il détestait par dessus tout. Celle-ci arriva en l'appelant et en secouant les bras. Cette fille, cette personne, se nommait Kairi. Elle était détestable en fait elle le collait comme de la glue dés qu'elle le pouvait. Elle était sûre que le brun aux cheveux indomptable, était fou amoureux d'elle. Mais lui, ça ne l'intéressait pas, non, **elle** ne l'intéressait pas ! Surtout si c'était avec **elle** ! Le malus était que Selphi l'encourageait dans cet amour à sens unique.

La rousse arriva près du perdant et lui tendit la main. Cachant un air de dégoût il repoussa la main non aimablement. « Je peux me lever tout seul. » Cracha-t-il.

« Je ne voulais pas t'offenser. Mais je veux t'aider. » Supplia-t-elle. Elle était ignoble ! Tout en elle le dégoûté, sa manière de parler et d'agir, elle quoi. En plus, supplier quelqu'un pour qu'il tombe amoureux était la pire manière de provoquer le phénomène.

« Si tu veux m'aider alors dis aux autres de me laisser gagner ! » Cria le brun en courant jusqu'à la barque où était gravée son nom. Il ne savait pas si on pouvait quitter cette île. Mais un jour, il aimerait partir. Car au loin, encore plus loin que l'horizon, une voix l'appelait. Il l'entendait depuis ses trois ans. À trois ans, une voix avait appelé son nom pendant un an, toutes les nuits. Puis quatre ans plus tard, à ses sept ans, elle revint le hanter pour s'évanouir encore une fois à la fin de l'année. Durant sa onzième année cela recommença. Et aujourd'hui, à quinze heures et dix-sept minutes, il aurait quinze ans. Et la voix reviendra encore une fois, c'était certain.

Il accosta sur l'île principale et courut jusqu'à chez lui. Bien sûr, la porte était fermé à clé, ses parents ne pouvaient pas le laisser rentrer sinon ça gâcherait sa surprise pour son anniversaire. Alors il décida de faire un tour en ville. Il s'arrêta à un café. Il s'assit à une table. Le serveur arriva et souhaita un joyeux anniversaire à l'adolescent. Sora le remercia et montra un sourire plein de dents, qui éblouissait toujours ses interlocuteurs. La commande passée le serveur s'en alla avec une idée en tête.

Sora se perdait à contempler l'eau de la petite fontaine, qui servait de décoration, couler de la bouche des dauphins sculptés. Soudain un homme vint s'asseoir à la table de Sora. Il avait des cheveux de couleurs platine, des yeux ambres et une peau bronzée comme la plupart des habitants de l'île. Sora qui aimait la compagnie – sauf celle de Kairi – n'en voulut pas à l'homme de s'être installé sans demander son avis.

« C'est ton anniversaire aujourd'hui ? » Demanda-t-il. Sora acquiesça le sourire aux lèvres. Mais il le perdit voyant que la personne en face de lui avait un sourire mauvais. « C'est aujourd'hui que tout sera connecté. Les chaînes et les barrières vont être rompues. Les enfants des ténèbres reviendront. »

« Que voulez-vous dire ? Je ne comprends pas. » Coupa le brun.

« Bientôt tu seras au milieu d'un grand conflit. Un conflit entre la lumière et les ténèbres. Mais ici tu ne pourras rien faire. C'est pour cela que je t'emmène. » Il se leva et prit le poignet de Sora l'obligeant à le suivre. Le serveur arriva au mauvais moment avec un gâteau où il y avait écrit : JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE SORA l'ami de Sora, déposa la nourriture sur une table au hasard et se mit devant le chemin du ravisseur. Ce dernier leva son autre main vers le soi-disant sauveur et celui-ci se tint la poitrine comme si il étouffait puis il s'écroula. Sora voulut crier mais aucun son ne sortait. Une ombre apparut et entra dans le corps de l'homme. Le serveur se releva les yeux vides et s'en alla. Une buée noire apparut devant eux et Sora n'eut d'autre choix que de rentrer à l'intérieur. Ils se trouvèrent dans une salle blanche et pure, ou plutôt une chambre. Il poussa l'adolescent qui tomba à terre. « Je m'appelle Jeune Xeharnot. »

« ''Jeune'' ? Pourquoi ''Jeune'' ? » Demanda le brun comme si il parlait à un ami.

« Parce que mon grand père se nomme aussi Xeharnot ! Et ça ne te concerne pas ! » Répondit-il irrité. « Ici, _il_ pourra venir te chercher. »

« _Il_ ? Qui ça ? » Interrogea le concerné. Il sentit un frisson le parcourir quand il croisa le regard ambre de l'homme.

« Tes ténèbres. Cet enfant qui est né en même temps que toi mais qui a été envoyé dans une prison alors qu'il venait à peine de naître. Tu es sa lumière. Alors il te cherchera. Je ne fais que faciliter la tâche aux enfants des ténèbres. » Expliqua J. Xeharnot. Avant que Sora ne puisse répondre autre chose, il se retrouva seul car son kidnappeur c'était téléporté.

Ventus s'entraînait dans la cour du château de Land Of Departur. Aqua et Terra arrivèrent. Ces deux personnes étaient les meilleurs amis et les seuls amis de Ventus.

« Ven ! » Crièrent-ils en chœur. Ven était le surnom que tout le monde lui donnait, c'est-à-dire pas beaucoup de gens. Tous les trois étaient réunis et souriaient. Aqua était une belle fille aux cheveux étrangement bleus, certainement pour représenter son élément, et avec un corps agile et mince. Terra, lui, était grand et son corps était très musclé. Ses cheveux pourraient aussi représenter son élément, la terre. Ven lui était petit, puisqu'il était le plus jeune, il avait un corps peu musclé mais il était le plus rapide. Sa chevelure était blonds, heureusement car il ne voulait pas avoir les cheveux verts.

« Ven que fais-tu à t'entraîner ? » Demanda l'homme d'un ton enjoué.

« C'est vrai ! Aujourd'hui tu vas avoir dix-huit ans. » Dit la jeune femme avec une voix calme et douce.

« Oui mais vous êtes tellement fort ! Que ce soit mon anniversaire ou pas, je dois devenir plus fort ! » Répondit le plus jeune détérminé. Aqua se mit à sa hauteur et lui ébouriffa avec gentillesse ses cheveux. Le blond aimait quand elle faisait ça parce qu'il y avait plein de douceur dans ses gestes. Terra posa sa main ferme sur l'épaule de son ami. Ventus les regarda et leur sourit. « Ce soir on pourra sortir en ville ? » Ces deux amis se fixèrent un moment puis posèrent leur regard chaleureux sur Ven. Ce dernier comprit tout de suite que la réponse était positif. Il sauta de joie et se réfugia dans leur bras.

« Père ne doit pas être au courant ! » Déclara Terra d'un ton faussement sévère. Ils rirent ensemble même si ils savaient qu'Eraqus, le père de Terra, ne devait pas l'apprendre.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent pour se préparer, le blond entendit un appel au loin. Une voix qui souffrait, qu'il n'avait jamais entendu, l'appelait. Il leva les yeux vers le ciel bleu qui avait quelques taches blanches. Et se demandait si il ne rêvait pas.

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout. Bon et bien pour l'instant il n'y a rien de spécial sauf que J. Xeharnot c'est le jeune Xeharnot qui traverse le temps et embête Sora et Riku dans 3D. J'adore vraiment ce jeu. Pour info il y aura l'apparition des personnages de Final Fantasy tel que Zack, Cloud, Squall mais surtout Kuja et Sephiroth. Joshua, Neku et les autres seront de la partie mais n'apparaîtront pas ensemble. Il y aura trés probablement du Joshua/Neku (je peux plus me passer de ce couple xD). Mais tout ça sera pour plus tard.**

**Merci de dire ce que vous en avez pensé.**


	2. Chapter 1

Tous les personnages sont à Square Enix ainsi que les lieux.

**COUPLE YAOI DONC BOY X BOY!**

**HOMOPHOBES PASSEZ VOTRE CHEMIN!**

Résumé : Le jour de son anniversaire Sora se fait enlever par un mystérieux homme nommé Xeharnot. Cette même journée est aussi l'anniversaire de Ventus qui a décidé de sortir pour une fois en ville accompagné de ces meilleurs amis.

Petit message pour Darklight: T'en fais pas c'est pas grave pour les reviews x2 ça arrive à tout le monde. Et merci pour ton message motivant.

Merci à HikaruMichaels et à lovelessnaru-chan pour les reviews.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

_**Les enfants des ténèbres**_

**Chapitre 1**

Le soir était arrivé au Land Of Departur, les trois amis se rejoignirent près de la grande porte doré qui séparait le village et le château. Aqua vérifia que le plus jeune soit bien habillé de façon à ce qu'il n'attrape pas froid. Terra s'occupait d'ouvrir doucement la serrure à l'aide de sa Keybalde. La porte ouverte, ils se dépêchèrent de sortir puis de refermer la porte derrière eux. Ventus était vraiment heureux, rare était les moments où il pouvait sortir du château la nuit. Il regardait les lumières qui émanaient des bâtiments. La ville était réveillée malgré l'heure. Les étoiles étincelaient dans le ciel noir. Dans la ville, le garçon blond tournait sur lui-même tellement il était heureux. C'était son plus beau cadeau d'anniversaire. Le plus jeune essayait plusieurs stand car étrangement il était né un jour de fête. Personne ne se souvenait exactement de quelle événement il s'agissait mais on s'amusait quand même. Mais quelque chose bouleversait Ven. Cette voix qu'il avait cru entendre en plein milieu de la journée, il avait l'impression de l'entendre encore une fois. Mais la voix était plus clair. Elle l'appelait, murmurait son nom, tendrement, doucement comme si elle lui suppliait de répondre. Le garçon qui avait les cheveux bonds ne savait pas si il devait faire part de ce mystère à ses deux amis. Les deux grandes personnes étaient si heureux de pouvoir faire visiter la ville au plus jeune. Plus la nuit passé, plus la voix résonnait dans son esprit. Voyant qu'il était tard, Aqua eut l'idée d'aller chercher à manger car ils n'avaient encore pas dîné. Terra dut l'accompagné parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas tout porter.

Lorsqu'ils furent hors de la vue de Ventus, ce dernier se précipita vers des endroits en hauteurs, sur le toit d'une maison d'où il était monté grâce à son agilité, mais ce n'était pas encore assez haut. Il fallait plus haut, toujours plus haut son regard fixait les bâtiments cherchant l'endroit le plus vertigineux. Il vit le clocher qui dépassait toutes les maisons et petits commerces et surveillait la ville avec sa cloche qui sonnait toutes les heures, c'était là où il devait aller. Il courut le plus vite possible comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il arriva au pied de la place tant cherché et par chance la porte menant aux escaliers qui montaient jusqu'en haut du clocher était ouverte. Ses jambes avançaient toutes seules guidées par cette voix, par ce sentiment. Il était enfin arrivé au sommet. Ses mains se levèrent vers le ciel, il se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour se sentir encore plus proche du ciel, proche des lumières brillant dans l'obscurité, proche des étoiles. Cette voix était plus fluide, plus attirante. Fixant le ciel, il crut voir comme une déchirure dans le ciel. Épuisé de se tenir sur la pointe des pieds, il était simplement debout scrutant le ciel noir. Ses yeux s'émerveillèrent quand il vit une étoile filante, puis plusieurs passèrent. Le garçon ria. Mais une d'entre elle semblait se diriger vers le village. La lumière venant à toute allure éblouit Ven qui se cacha les yeux avec ses bras. La lumière s'éteignit soudainement. Rouvrant les yeux, il ne vit aucune fumée, aucun trou, aucune agitation comme si personne n'avait vu cette étoile filante.

« Tu es... » Dit une voix derrière le blond. Ventus se tourna et vit un garçon ayant le même âge que lui, donc dix-huit ans aujourd'hui. Il avait des cheveux en épis, ébène, des beaux yeux qui brillaient, d'une couleur jaunes. Et le reste était naturel. Trop naturel. Ven rougit face à la nudité de la personne qui lui faisait face. « Tu es... ma lumière ? » Demanda-il. Son regard endormi comme celui d'un enfant qui venait de se réveiller d'une longue sieste interrogeait aussi le receveur de la question.

« Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. Mais... » Il baissa son regard et espéra que ses joues n'étaient pas trop rouge. « Tu pourrais te vêtir ? » Osa-t-il enfin demander.

Il vit à ses pieds de la fumée noir qui se dirigeait vers l'inconnu venu d'une étoile filante, c'est ce que pensé Ven. Le garçon blond s'aperçut tout de suite que c'était des ténèbres et il se rappela les avertissements de son maître contre cette force maléfique. Alors qu'il allait hurler à l'étranger de s'éloigner, les ténèbres disparurent et l'autre garçon était vêtu d'une chemise noir, flottant légèrement à cause du vent, d'un pantalon tout aussi sombre et des chaussures qui restaient fidèle à cette sombre couleur, sachant que le noir n'est pas une couleur. Soudain celui qui avait les cheveux noirs se retrouva devant le blond et le poussa le faisant tomber dans le vide. Ceci fait, il rejoignit sa victime en sautant dans le vide. Ventus, fidèle à son nom, se servit du pouvoir du vent pour atterrir son se faire mal tandis que celui qui avait essayé d'en finir avec lui posa ses pieds à terre comme s'il venait juste de faire un petit saut. Ce dernier tendit sa main vers le bond.

« Viens avec-moi. » Dit-il d'une voix doucereuse. Les yeux de celui qui était pointé s'écarquillèrent, cette voix... c'était la voix qu'il entendait depuis l'après-midi. Une voix si familière, si agréable à écouter.

« Ven ! » Crièrent des voix à l'unisson. Aqua déposa le sachet puis invoqua sa Keyblade tandis que Terra lâcha le plastique puis fit de même. Tous deux sentaient l'énergie ténébreuse que dégageait l'être qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. Le sang du plus grand ne fit qu'un tour et il se précipita devant son ami. Aqua les rejoignit en se postant à côté de Ventus. La seule fille du groupe obligea son plus jeune ami à semblait si furieux qu'il faisait un peu peur aux yeux des deux autres.

« Hé toi ! Que veux-tu à Ven ? Tu pues les ténèbres alors que veux-tu ?! » Hurla le brun dont les yeux reflétait sa colère. « Aqua ! Ven ! Allez chercher mon père ! » Cria-t-il sans se retourner. La jeune fille qui avait les cheveux bleus voulut contester pour rester près de son ami mais le plus grand hurla une nouvelle fois et elle obéit, non pas par soumission mais par peur de perdre un ami.

« Allons-y. » Déclara la jeune femme, le blond hocha la tête. Elle se mit à courir en direction du château mais le plus jeune ne la suivait pas. Elle ne se retourna pas même en sachant cela, elle faisait confiance à Terra et prévenir le maître Eraqus était la seule action qu'elle pouvait accomplir.

Ventus était sincère lorsqu'il disait accompagner son amie. Mais une force encore plus puissante le retenait, sa voix... Alors qu'il allait se mettre à courir, il a entendu sa voix...

« Ventus... ne m'abandonne pas. » Supplia le mystérieux garçon. Leur regard se croisèrent. Ils étaient maintenant liés, ne pouvant plus se quitter. Ils avaient l'impression de se connaître, d'être tout l'un pour l'autre. Que rien ne pourrait les séparer. Voyant que les deux garçons se fixaient passionnément, il se plaça entre eux. Mais à leurs yeux, il n'était qu'un corps invisible. Il n'y avait qu'eux deux. Leur regard n'était pas leur seul lien, leur cœur était le vrai lien qui les unissait. Celui qui avait des cheveux en épis, noirs leva sa main et la tendit vers Ventus. Même si Terra était au milieu, le jeune homme fit de même, ils agissaient comme si il se voyait car ils savaient ce que faisait l'autre. L'adulte en plein milieu ne s'était jamais senti aussi ignoré.

« Van... Vanitas, restons ensemble. » Dit le blond. Son ami se tourna pour voir qu'il était sérieux. Un rictus apparut sur le visage de Vanitas et il acquiesça par un hochement.

« Non ! Je ne laisserai pas la lumière être dévoré par les ténèbres ! » Hurla un homme qui venait tout juste d'arriver. Il avait deux cicatrices sur le visage et portait les mêmes vêtements que les trois amis habitants au château. Ses cheveux étaient noirs et attachés en queue de cheval. Sa Keyblade en main, maître Eraqus lança une lumière blanche qui se dirigea vers l'être des ténèbres. Puis il lança son arme vers celui-ci qui fut contraint de reculer vers la lumière et disparut avec celle-ci.

« Vanitas ! » Hurla d'effroi le plus jeune élève du maître. Il se jeta à l'endroit où était l'autre garçon. Eraqus ordonna à son fils de ramener le petit élève par tout les moyens. Se que fit le jeune homme tout de suite et prit son ami avec lui sans trop lui faire du mal même s'il devait un peu utiliser la force. Aqua était morte d'inquiétude ne sachant pas quoi faire. Finalement ils rentrèrent tous au château après que la jeune femme aie lancé sommeille sur le garçon affolé.

Le matin arriva bien trop vite pour Terra. L'homme de vingt-quatre ans n'avait pas assez dormi mais il était appelé par son géniteur. Se fut donc en pyjama, traînant des pieds et somnolant qu'il traversa les couloirs blancs et arriva dans le bureau personnel de celui qui l'avait réveillé. Aqua était déjà là, habillé et bien réveillé. Elle ne souriait pas, un visage sérieux qu'elle possédait toujours quand elle allait faire face, fait face, et avait fait face à maître Eraqus. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'elle avait été première au club de théâtre pendant les peu d'années qu'elle avait passé à l'école. Quand à l'adulte qui les avait appelé, il se tenait debout, lui aussi habillé, devant la fenêtre qui donnait à l'extérieur. Ce dernier se retourna et ne prit pas la peine de gronder sa progéniture de ses accoutrements pour une discussion sérieuse. Il se dirigea vers sa chaise et s'assit.

« Terra. Aqua. Vous m'avez tous les deux déçu. Je vous faisait confiance. Vous savez que Ventus ne devez pas sortir. Et pourtant... vous l'avez laissé aller en ville, et en plus vous l'avez accompagné sans pouvoir le protéger. Je pensais que vous aviez grandi, non, mûri mais je me suis trompé. C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de vous punir comme des enfants. Vous allez me remettre vos badges et vos Keyblade ainsi vous ne serez plus des manieurs de la Keyblade et cela pendant un mois. » Déclara le maître de la demeure.

« Et Ven ? » Demanda Terra.

« Ven ? Après tout ce que je viens de te dire tu penses que Ven va échapper à la punition ? Je dois en premier lieu m'occuper de vos sécurités et c'est pour cela que vous êtes punis. Vous agissez comme des enfants et vous vous mettez en danger. C'est pour cela que vous serez tous les trois puni. » Répondit le père.

Aqua s'avança d'un pas indiquant qu'elle allait prendre la parole. « Cela fait longtemps que je voulais vous en parler maître. Je... J'ai décidé de partir. » Terra allait s'opposer mais le plus âgé lui fit signe de se taire et d'écouter. « Vous pouvez reprendre tout ce qui fait de moi un manieur de la Keyblade. Mais mon arme, apparaîtra toujours tant que mon cœur l'appelle. J'ai compris cela car c'est le secret pour commencer à devenir un maître tel que vous. Je prends aussi toute ma responsabilité sur ce qui s'est passé la veille. Je prends aussi sur mes épaules le fait que vous ayez honte de moi. » À cette dernière parole, l'homme réagit en fronçant les sourcils mécontent de ce qu'il avait entendu. « Mais je partirai avec Ven. Je veux savoir qui est ce garçon Vanitas. Je veux protéger Ven, et rester près de lui. Il est déjà d'accord, bien sur nous avions décidé de cela avant cette soirée. En faite ça aurait du être notre dernière soirée ici. Je savais que Terra ne voudrait pas me suivre c'est pourquoi je ne l'ai pas mêlé à cette histoire. » Les deux hommes qui étaient dans la pièce n'en revenait pas de cette révélation. La jeune femme aux cheveux bleus s'en alla sans demander l'autorisation, après avoir déposé le badge où était dessiné le signe de la famille du maître.

Terra ne tarda pas à faire de même car son père le renvoya. Une rage grandissait en lui, un sentiment d'abandon. Il décida donc d'aller voir le blond dormir. Mais il se dit que se serait mieux de se vêtir d'abord, après une bonne douche. Il s'exécuta puis se dirigea vers la chambre de son ami. Il ouvrit la porte doucement pour ne pas le réveiller mais il remarqua qu'il n'y avait personne. Alors ce qu'il prenait pour une blague devint une réalité. Il se précipita vers la porte du château qu'il vit entre-ouverte. Puis il vit une feuille écrasée par une pierre assez grosse. Il souleva le caillou et lu le mot : ' _Si la Terre suit le Vent elle doit aller étudier la Magie _'. Un sourire éclaira son visage, cette écriture était celle d'Aqua.

~ ❤ ~ ~ O ~

Tout est blanc. Blanc comme lui. Ventus. Et lui il est noir. Son côté noir ou peut-être pas. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent lentement ayant du mal à s'adapter aux murs blancs. Puis Vanitas se releva ne pensant qu'à Ventus, cet être si lumineux.

« Tu t'es enfin réveillé Vanitas. Le Prince des ténèbres, l'être du néant et de la mort. » Dit un homme qui venait d'arriver par un portail de ténèbres.

« ''Prince des ténèbres''... » Chuchota le garçon. « Pas mal comme surnom. Et toi c'est quoi ? » Demanda-t-il sans grand véritable intérêt.

« Je me nomme Xehanort et je peux t'aider. » Ajouta l'argenté. Un silence s'installa dans la pièce. Le plus jeune se leva pour faire face à l'homme qui semblait être plus vieux que ce que son corps pouvait laisser croire. Le garçon aux cheveux noirs qui avait dix-huit ans invoqua sa Keyblade d'où provenait une grande concentration de ténèbres. Le Jeune Xehanort sourit et laissa le débutant attaquer en le repoussant aisément. Vanitas lança des regards haineux envers cette personne qui lui résistait.

« Alors tu as du mal à continuer ? Tu veux arrêter n'est-ce pas. » L'homme jetait de l'huile sur le feux afin d'obliger cet être à progresser.

« Ferme-là ! » Hurla Vanitas n'hésitant pas à foncer sur sa cible sans se poser de question. Il agitait son arme à droite et à gauche, en l'air et au sol, bref, n'importe où et n'importe comment. Xehanort se téléporta à l'autre bout de la pièce et vit que le garçon qui avait les yeux jaunes continua à le poursuivre. Au bout d'un moment, l'argenté perdit patience et apparut derrière le jeune homme à qui il donna un violent coup dans les côtes avec des sortes de laser.

« Tu n'es pas encore prés. Je dois attendre encore un peu. » Puis il s'approcha du jeune homme à terre et ouvrit un passage de ténèbres sous son corps. « J'attendrai que tu veuilles de moi. Je peux encore patienter. » Vanitas se fit absorber par les ténèbres. Il avait l'habitude de cette chaleur et froideur réconfortante qu'était les ténèbres.

Une fois encore il se réveilla aveuglé, mais cette fois-ci par le soleil. Il était dans de l'herbe boueuse et humide. Il prit un air écœuré et jura contre cette nature et cet homme, Xehanort. Il ne savait pas où il était mais tous ce qu'il voulait, c'était retrouvé Ventus et détruire tout le reste. Son ventre se mit à gargouiller puis il se dit qu'il fallait mieux bouger pour trouver de la nourriture. Ce blanc-bec qui avait proposé son aide aurait pu au moins lui donner à manger ! Ce fut le ventre vide qu'il partit en quête d'habitation. Il marcha pendant ce qui lui semblait des heures. Soudain, il vit une silhouette au loin. Il s'approcha et vit un jeune homme aux cheveux argentés et des yeux turquoises. Il ne s'attacha pas à d'autre détail et la faim s'en alla, s'est une envie de défi qui naquit dans son cœur et qui fit apparaître sa Keyblade. Voyant que la personne en face fit de même, il sourit et se jeta au cœur de l'action.

~ ❤ ~ ~ O ~

Il était tel un poussin qui venait de perdre sa coquille, non à qui on avait arraché sa coque et obligé à se réveiller. Il ne voulait pas sortir de son sommeille mais sans protection, il était vulnérable. Alors il s'obligea à ouvrir ses yeux. Il se tenait debout sur un toit où les tuiles descendaient en cascade. Une brise l'effleura et ça suffit à lui donner plein de frisson. C'est à ce moment qu'il se rendit compte qu'il était dévêtu de tout tissu. Une brise noire l'enveloppa puis lorsqu'elle disparut, il était habillé d'un tee-shirt noir sans manche avec une fermeture éclair qui débutait du bas, juste au dessus de son nombril puis le tissu formait un V à l'envers depuis le début de la fermeture. Puis un pantalon en cuir noir. Se sentant plus à l'aise, il décida de marcher pour visiter les lieux. D'abord, il descendit du haut de la maison. Puis il se tourna légèrement pour visionner la sombre ville remplit de lumière. Il y avait beaucoup de lampadaire. Et un escalier qui était séparé par une rempart qui menait au centre de deux lampadaires. Sur les côtés, il y avait des tables de café. À l'opposé, il y avait une boite pour envoyer des lettres et plus au fond une porte. Le jeune garçon s'avança et vit en face une autre porte il alla se diriger mais une bourrasque de vent l'arrêta un moment. Il tourna sa tête vers l'endroit où il y avait le café et vit encore une autre porte. Décidément, cette place était remplie de grande porte. Mais celle qui l'attirait sans raison particulière était celle éloignée, du côté des multiples tables. Alors l'argenté se dirigea vers cet endroit.

Il ouvrit la porte et vit une ruelle étroite. Un mur se dressait ce qui l'obligeait à faire le tour puis il passa sous un pont. Après l'avoir passé, il vit des caniveaux de chaque côtés et de l'eau ruisselait. Il continua sa route et arriva dans un endroit plus espacé pour une quelconque raison. Il marcha sous un autre arc mais celui-ci était plus haut puis il se dirigea vers des égouts où l'eau avait l'air de conduire quelque part d'autre. Il se demanda ce qu'il devait faire maintenant et sans réfléchir il sauta sur l'eau et une lumière violacée l'entoura tout en le faisant glisser vers un lieu où il dut monté sur un autre trajet pour atteindre des escaliers qu'il monta pour se rendre compte qu'il était monté grâce à cette force mystérieuse qui lui avait permis de glisser sur de l'eau. Il avança et vit qu'il était sur le second arc, il fixa la place où il marchait il y a quelques minutes puis continua. Il grimpa d'autres escaliers et arriva dans une autre ruelle. À croire qu'il n'y avait que des ruelles dans cette ville. Mais celle là ne fut pas très longue à traverser ni très intéressante. Mais lorsqu'il sortit enfin, il tomba sur une grande place dont l'entrée et la fin de la ruelle était exprimée par quatre lampadaires. D'un côté, il y avait un bâtiment très éclairé et de l'autre une grand fontaine avec des bords dorés.

« Tu cherches ta lumière n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda une jolie voix, en faite la première qu'il entendait. Le garçon leva les yeux pour apercevoir quelqu'un en haut de la fontaine. Alors il se mit à courir et continua sa course sur le grand pilier décoratif de la fontaine pour rejoindre la seule personne qu'il venait de rencontrer. Il vit un adolescent de quatorze ans, aux cheveux mi-long ondulé, argentés, des yeux violets, une peau pâle, un sourire supérieur, une chemise et un pantalon en guise de tissu avec des chaussures assortis. « Connais-tu ton nom ? » Celui qui venait de grimper en battant les lois de la pesanteur le fixa surpris de cette question.

« Oui ! Je m'appelle... » Il l'avait sur le bout de la langue mais il ne sortait pas. Il regarda horrifié l'autre garçon qui sourit.

« Ne t'en fais pas. Il te t'es juste réveillé trop tôt, une force mystérieuse t'a libéré définitivement. Tu es libre maintenant. Libre de la retrouver. » Expliqua le mystérieux garçon.

« ''la'' ? Qui ça ? Puis-je vraiment te faire confiance ?! Et toi c'est quoi ton nom ? » Le premier argenté était maintenant sur la défensive. C'était bien trop suspect que la première personne qu'il rencontre sache des choses qui le concerne mais que lui-même ne comprends pas.

L'autre argenté ria et répondit : « Ne t'en fais pas je vais répondre à toutes tes questions une par une. ''la'', c'est ta lumière mais tu en découvriras plus par toi même quand tu te rappelleras. Pour la deuxième question je t'ai déjà répondu. Je peux te dire que je suis un ami et que je ne veux pas te nuire après ce n'est pas moi qui vais te forcer à me croire. Finalement appelle-moi Joshua. » Puis il y eut un moment de silence. Celui qui ne savait plus comment il s'appelait réfléchi à toutes ses paroles puis, voyant que Joshua n'avait pas terminé il le laissa continuer. « Pour te prouver mon amitié je vais te dire quelques informations utiles. D'abord que tu ne connais rien du monde, ton esprit et comme celui d'un bébé. Même quand tu retrouveras ta mémoire, tu ne pourras pas faire face à toutes les situations. Si tu ressens une étrange énergie comme celle-là... » Il prit la main de l'autre garçon et envoya une onde de lumière. Ce dernier comprit ce qu'il voulait dire car quand il avait fait cela, il avait senti que l'atmosphère avait changé, de plus il avait humé étrange odeur au même moment. « … est quelle ne t'attire pas, ne vas surtout pas à son origine. » Soudain, une sonnerie retentit dans les poches de Joshua, il sortit son portable et se retourna pour parler avec la personne qui était au bout. L'argenté était contrarié d'être dérangé tandis que l'autre réfléchissait à cette mis en garde. Puis après avoir raccroché, Joshua dit : « Désolé j'ai une urgence. Je dois y aller et toi aussi tu n'as rien à faire ici. Tu dois retrouver ta lumière. On se reverra. » Après avoir dit ça, il se jeta dans le vide et n'atterrit jamais car il avait disparu pendant la chute.

L'argenté de nouveau seul décida de rebrousser le chemin et de quitter la ville. Il revint à l'endroit où il s'était réveillé et pris la porte au milieu. Quand il sortit, il vit un chemin aride. Il le suivit et marcha un long moment. Même si il ne voulait pas se l'avouer à lui-même, il était épuisé et commençait à ressentir la faim. Il arriva dans une plaine où il continua à marcher. Puis il s'arrêta, il y avait quelqu'un au loin. De cette personne se dégageait une odeur étrange mais elle n'était ni désagréable ni agréable, elle était froide et chaude en même temps. Mais lorsqu'il croisa le regard doré de cet étranger. Une soudaine force lui fit oublier sa faim et toutes ses pensées. Une arme apparut dans sa main, mais il ne la regarda pas trop occupé à suivre sa cible des yeux. Voyant que l'autre garçon qui avait les cheveux noirs, épis, avait aussi une arme mais surtout cette même lueur dans les yeux, ils foncèrent l'un sur l'autre ayant ce besoin vital de surpasser l'autre.

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu et désolé pour la longue attente mais je n'ai pas une minute à moi et j'écris plein d'autre fic dont surtout TWEWY. Mais ne vous en faite pas j'ai déjà prévu beaucoup pour cette histoire. Enfin ce chapitre n'a pas été facile à écrire car j'ai du me retenir pour certaines infos.**

**Pour le prochain chapitre: combat, ce qu'il arrive à Sora et plein de petit truc avec la venue de personnage super!**


	3. Chapter 2

Tout le monde appartient toujours à Square Enix

Bon c'est toujours YAOI

Merci à lovelessnaru-chan et à Darklight pour leur review motivant.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Les enfants des ténèbres**

**Chapitre 2**

Les armes bien en main, ils foncèrent l'un sur l'autre. Leur Keyblade s'entrechoqua dans un son métallique. Les deux porteurs reculèrent grâce à un saut en arrière. Vanitas disparut dans des ténèbres qui étaient apparus au sol. Riku se retourna à la recherche de son ennemi mais celui-ci ne se trouvait pas dans son dos. L'argenté le vit plus loin et celui aux cheveux ébènes rageait d'avoir échoué son attaque qui aurait pu être critique. Normalement, il aurait du se téléporter derrière sa cible mais à la place, il s'était retrouvé à environ cinq mètres de son adversaire. Tous deux comprirent que leur niveau était très faible et que ce ne serait pas aujourd'hui qu'ils pourront faire un combat mémorable. Pour l'instant, ils se contenteraient de celui-là et apprendraient de leur rival.

Dans un excès de colère envers lui-même, des sombres fumées firent apparition autour de Vanitas. Elle se concentra sur plusieurs points fixes puis disparut pour laisser place à des monstres bleus qui portaient un étrange signe qui figurait sur le dos du haut du garçon. Il y avait trois sortes de monstres : un petit et qui se mouvait rapidement disparaissant parfois dans le sol, le deuxième type était un peu plus grand, allait à une vitesse modérée et à la place de doigts, trois longues griffes acérées, et le dernier, était bien plus grand, très rond et très lent mais ces coups devaient être très durs à encaisser. À cette découverte surprenante, le garçon qui avait raté sa première offensive, sourit comme si la victoire était sûr désormais.

Mais il perdit rapidement son sourire quand il vit qu'à l'apparition de ses monstres, d'autres répondirent à l'appel et ils n'avaient pas l'air d'être son alliés. Les signes qui étaient sur les monstres de Vanitas brillèrent et près de Riku, des lueurs blanches et noirs se rassemblèrent et des montres apparurent. Il y en avait seulement deux types, un sorte de chien qui rebondissait avec son ventre et une sorte de chauve-souris toute ronde. Étrangement chacun d'entre eux possédait deux formes, une était chaleureuse avec ses couleurs chatoyantes mais l'autre plutôt effrayante avec des couleurs sombres. Ces deux formes possédaient la même marque que celle qui était au dos de leur maître mais la couleurs différaient selon les couleurs chaudes ou noirs que possédaient les monstres. L'argenté rendit le sourire victorieux à son adversaire qui grinçait des dents.

Ils se rapprochèrent de nouveaux et les monstres ainsi que leur invocateur entrèrent en collision. Comprenant que leurs techniques ne fussent pas assez manipulable car ils n'étaient que de novices, ils se mirent d'accord, spirituellement de n'user que les rudiments du combat. Après avoir effectué une roulade sur ses deux mains, Riku se rejeta sur son adversaire. Il para un autre coup et réussit à se glisser dans le dos de Vanitas. Il s'apprêta à donner un coup final mais un monstre rond – que Vanitas avait décidé de nommer Rondouillard – apparut et disparut à la place de son créateur. Des monstres bleus entourèrent l'argenté et se jetèrent sur lui. Les monstres de ce dernier le protégèrent en arrivant par des bribes multicolores. Mais après s'être débarrassé de leur ennemi, les monstres opposés mais du même camp s'autodétruisirent. Le garçon manipulant les ténèbres se moqua des monstres de son rival qui s'entre tuaient.

Ne voulant pas laisser la victoire à son adversaire, instinctivement il leva sa main en direction de ses propres créatures. Ils s'illuminèrent et convergèrent vers Riku et ils l'entourèrent et rentrèrent en lui. Des ailes de démon apparurent dans son dos et elles se déployèrent. L'argenté s'envola et se dirigea vers Vanitas en brandissant son arme.

Pendant ce moment, les monstres bleus devinrent une brume noire qui revinrent vers Vanitas et lui créèrent des ailes brumeuses et il suivit l'exemple du plus jeune. Pour une énième fois leur Keyblade se croisèrent.

Brusquement en dessous d'eux se créa un pilier de lumière qui les sépara et les rejeta aux loin. Un pégase majestueux se créa de la même manière que les autres et rattrapa l'argenté inconscient, quelques mètres au dessus du sol, et partit avec lui, le plus loin possible tandis que les autres monstres de Riku redevinrent de bribes qui s'évanouirent dans les airs. Avant de sombrer, Vanitas créa, sans s'en rendre compte, un portail et rentra à l'intérieur.

Il se réveilla brusquement espérant que tout cela n'était qu'un rêve. Mais non, il était toujours dans cette salle blanche. Sora regarda son téléphone, qui n'avait pas de réseau, un jour était passé. Il n'avait même pas pu fêter son anniversaire cette année, de plus il devrait entendre cette voix mais aucun son était audible. Il refit la même chose qu'avant son sommeil : chercher une sortie. Il était seul et être enfermé commençait à peser sur sa conscience. Soudain une personne arriva, cette même personne qui l'avait enlevé.

« Bien le bonjour Sora. J'espère que tu as bien dormi car hier tu as eu un an de plus hier. Quatorze ans... quatorze ans d'attente. » Il finit sa phrase dans un murmure.

« J'aurais mieux dormi chez moi après avoir mangé mon gâteau d'anniversaire. » Répliqua la brun lançant un regard de défi que ne tînt pas compte du garçon.

« Mais tu vas devoir attendre encore. _Il_ n'est pas encore prêt. » Continua Xehanort. Sora fut frustré par cette révélation. Quand allait-il partir ? Soudain l'argenté se tourna et grogna : « Ils se réunissent déjà... je dois y aller. » Il disparut aussitôt.

Le silence était revenu depuis le départ de l'adulte. Le garçon vivant sur une île abandonna tout espoir. Tout d'un coup, il entendit des cris et le mur devant lui disparut pour laisser une entrée d'où arrivaient deux personnes. Ils rentrèrent en collision et celui qui avait les yeux bleus se fit écraser par les deux arrivants.

Après que les deux hommes se furent relevés, Sora put reprendre ses esprits. Il sursauta en voyant les deux adultes. Un d'entre eux était petit, il portait un béret bleu sur la tête, en dessous, de courts cheveux blancs et sur le visage un bec de canard. À part ça il était totalement humain. Son grand ami, lui, possédait seulement deux oreilles tombantes de chien qui le différenciait d'un être humain. Le garçon aurait du avoir peur mais à la place il sauta de joie.

« Mais... qu'est-ce que vous êtes ? » Demanda-t-il. « Vous êtes trop cool ! Mais bon, je préfère rester moi-même, on ne devrait pas sacrifier ma superbe beauté. » Déclara Sora d'un ton ironique que ne comprirent pas les deux étrangers. « Je suis Sora et je me suis fait enlevé par un homme appelé Xehanort. Et Vous ? » N'ayant jamais quitté son petit monde insulaire, il ne connaissait pas la notion de ne pas faire confiance eux étrangers.

Les deux adultes se fixèrent et le plus grand demanda au plus petit : « Tu crois que c'est lui, l'être de lumière qui c'est enlevé par l'organisation ? » En guise de réponse, l'être qui avait un bec hocha positivement la tête. Celui qui avait les oreilles de chien gloussa avant de se tourner vers le brun. « Je suis Dingo et lui c'est Donald. » Il s'approcha de Sora et mit une main vers Donald puis dit : « Il est un peu grincheux mais pas méchant. »

Donald fulmina car il n'aimait pas qu'on le critique et cria sur les deux autres. Une fois qu'il se fut calmé, il déclara : « Nous devons partir avant que les membres de l'organisation nous stoppe. » Sora était bien d'accord sur ce point. Ainsi, ils partirent par là où Dingo et Donald étaient arrivés. Ils parcoururent les couloirs du château, sans complètement les visualiser, et ouvrirent une grande porte où il y avait une grande lumière qui s'y dégageait. Le plus jeune questionna ses deux nouveaux amis. « C'est un entre-chemin. Ça permet de se déplacer entre plusieurs mondes. » Répondit l'homme canard. Après avoir entendu cette réponse, le brun se jeta à l'intérieur et Dingo et Donald s'accrochèrent à lui. Sora avait envi de savoir où cela allait l'emmener.

La porte se ferma toute seule et deux personnes apparurent. Ils portaient tous les deux un manteau noir avec une capuche qui cachait leur visage. Le plus petit fixait l'issue intensément mais l'autre semblait s'ennuyer. « Pourquoi le Jeune Maître Xehanort, a-t-il tant voulut laisser s'échapper ce garçon ? Alors qu'il l'avait lui-même enlevé. J'avoue que je ne comprends pas. » Déclara celui qui observait la porte.

L'autre membre prit le plus petit par les hanches et le serra contre lui. « Ça, personne ne peut savoir. Mai toi, vu que ta vie est entre mes mains, tu vas devoir te taire et obéir. » Chuchota le second au creux de l'oreille faisant frissonner le premier. Il le lâcha et tendit la main pour faire apparaître un portail noir, tandis que l'autre se retenait de dire une parole déplaisante à l'égard de son aîné. « Allez, viens. » Ordonna celui-ci en rentrant de le portail laissant derrière lui des pétales de roses. Le plus jeune écrasa une pétale puis le suivit.

Ils arrivèrent dans une salle blanche où il y avait deux tables entourés par deux canapés et un fauteuil toujours sans couleur. Le plus grand enleva sa capuche et des pétales flottèrent dans les airs, ce qui le rendait unique était sa chevelure de couleur rose et sans oublier son sourire charismatique. Le plus jeune copia le mouvement et retira le tissu noir, lui aussi possédait des cheveux de couleur pas commune, sa chevelure était bleu nuit et plusieurs cachait une partie de son visage.

« Où est Saix ? » Demanda celui aux cheveux roses. Un homme qui était assis sur le canapé se leva. Il avait des cheveux ébènes et coiffés en arrière en tresse, très grand et musclé. Il s'approcha d'eux et se posta devant celui qui gérait le duo.

« Saix et partit avec Demyx à la rencontre d'un futur membre. » Répondit-il. « Mais il t'a laissé un message Marluxia. » L'homme attendit que Marluxia ordonne au plus jeune de s'éloigner afin de pouvoir parler de chose confidentiel. Une fois qu'il fut parti, l'homme le plus âgé continua. « Tu vas devoir partir avec _elles_ car _ils_ ont bougé. Tu te serviras de leur pouvoir le moment venu afin qu'il apprenne la vérité. » Marluxia soupira et répliqua :

« -Et pour Zexy ?

-Pour toi c'est Zexion ! » Gronda furieux le plus grand. « Ce sera Leaxeus et moi qui le surveilleront. » Déclara-t-il.

« Mais Xaldin, je suis le seul à pouvoir attenter à a vie. » Dit l'autre d'un ton faussement attristé. Xaldin grimaça et ses yeux prirent une lueur de rage qui fit rire celui qui avait les cheveux originaux. N'ayant plus rien à dire, le plus sage des deux se retira. Il rejoignit Zexion et un homme encore plus musclé avec des cheveux ras et roux, qui était Leaxeus. Marluxia regardait les deux adultes entouraient l'adolescent de seize ans et bientôt dix-sept. Ces deux protecteurs cherchaient à le protéger de lui. Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de l'observateur. Personne, et encore moins quelqu'un marqué par son sceau, ne pouvait lui échapper.

Les réveils sont toujours très difficile, surtout quand c'est la première fois que l'on doit se réveiller. Mais le sol était tellement froid et les quelques souffles glaciales du vent le giflaient que tout semblait vouloir le réveiller. Il ne comprenait pas que c'était l'absence d'une quelconque source de chaleur qui lui faisait défaut. Mais son esprit était vide, sa seule pensée était de retrouver sa lumière, comme si elle était sa mère et lui le nourrisson qui ouvrait enfin les yeux dans le monde où tout le monde vit. Il voulait être près de la chaleur que sa lumière offrirait, être près d'elle. Il tenta de se lever mais il eu beaucoup de mal. Il s'appuya donc contre un mur rocailleux. Il remarqua qu'il sentait de l'eau sous ses pieds mais l'eau était très peu profonde.

« C'est donc à ça que ça ressemble, un enfant né des ténèbres d'un cœur. » Dit-une personne qui venait d'arriver. Il portait un manteau noir mais la capuche ne couvrait pas sa tête. L'arrivant avait des cheveux blonds en crêtes et des yeux bleus. Un homme arriva à ses côtés, lui avait de longs cheveux bleus et un regard doré mais ce qui se remarquait le plus c'était sa cicatrice en forme de croix sur le visage. Le premier donna un coup de coude au second. « Hey Saix ! Tu as vu comme il est beau. Je suis jaloux ! Je veux moi aussi de belle forme. » Saix lui donna un coup sur la tête pour qu'il se tût. L'enfant des ténèbres observait les deux individus sans comprendre les gestes et les paroles. Le plus grand des trois s'approcha de celui qui était nu.

« Est-ce que tu te sens bien ? » Demanda-t-il afin d'essayer de gagner directement sa confiance. Celui qui venait de s'éveiller le fixait toujours sans comprendre le sens des actes. Celui qui avait les cheveux bleus en profita pour admirer celui en face de lui. Ce dernier avait des cheveux rouges en épis et des beaux yeux émeraudes, un corps mince et légèrement musclé avec une silhouette féline qui le rendait vraiment irrésistible. « Comment t'appelles-tu ? » Interrogea-t-il d'un ton doux.

Celui aux cheveux rouge regarda un peu Saix et dit dans un murmure : « Lea... » Saix tenta aussi de se présenter mais Lea s'effondra et heureusement que le plus âgé avait de bon réflexe car il le rattrapa dans ses bras. Puis il caressa doucement les cheveux rouge de Lea.

« Brr... » Gémit l'autre membre à cause d'un vent glacial. « Saix, on peut rentrer maintenant ! » Cria le second. Sans rien dire, le plus grand prit Lea dans ses bras, tel une princesse, et l'emmena dans une brume noire suivit du blond.

Dans un lieu, très loin de tout, dans une dimension qui était une prison, marchait un homme. Il n'était pas très grand mais ces cheveux en épis le grandissait. Il portait une chemise blanche qui accentuait sur la couleur blonde de sa chevelure et son pantalon violet qui contrastait avec ses yeux azurs. Il marchait et réfléchissait. Il se souvint qu'il y avait eu un choc dans l'espace de ce monde et maintenant, il la cherchait, la faille qui lui permettrait de s'enfuir. C'est pour cela que pour une fois depuis une dizaine d'année qu'il 'avançait pour un but précis.

Il s'arrêta et observa l'environnement. Cet endroit qu'il avait arpenté pendant tellement d'années et qui n'avait toujours pas changé. Il pouvait courir aussi loin que possible, attendre le plus longtemps possible mais le paysage sera toujours un désert de sable avec un caillou qui est toujours placé entre deux cactus. Endroit enchanté puisqu'il n'avait pas besoin de se nourrir ou de boire ou de dormir.

Il fit apparaître une épée bien plus grande que lui, son seul souvenir de lui... ce garçon qui était sa lumière. Il envoya un coup dans le vide et recommença à plusieurs reprises. Soudain un bruit de verre cassé se fit entendre et résonna dans ce monde silencieux. Là voilà, la faille qu'il cherchait. D'elle émanait une douce lumière remplit de ténèbres. Un sourire apparut sur son visage féminin.

« Je vais enfin m'échapper... et je te récupérerai... Zack. » Et il plongea dans l'ouverture qui annonçait sa fuite, sa liberté, son renouveau.

* * *

**Bon comme promis on a vu Sora qui a rencontré ses deux compagnons. Mais j'étais plus inspiré par l'Organisation! Ah~ Zexy et Marlu qu'est-ce que je les adore! Imaginez un Axel nu! La vous pouvez tous réver ce soir de lui. Cloud a fait une apparition rapide mais j'ai de grand projet pour lui.**

**Merci d'avoir lu et dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez.**


End file.
